Erebus
by The Dark One from the Abyss
Summary: The White Fang discovered something that should have been left buried and forgotten. They will unknowingly awaken an entity that will bring an end to the world. Alliances will form and break. Can Team RWBY stop the White Fang before they bring the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Mountain Glenn, Vale failed attempt at expansion. The project was abandoned when the Grimm, creatures of darkness, overran the huntsmen and huntresses that were assigned there to protect the workers.

Fearing that the Grimm would enter Vale through the tunnels that connected Mountain Glenn and Vale, the council ordered the tunnels to be collapsed. Trapping the remaining workers and huntsmen to their fate.

News of this tragedy spread to the other kingdoms, including the decision to collapse the tunnels. Survivors recounted their experiences, some even blame the council for refusing to send more huntsmen.

Lawsuits were filed, families and friends of the deceased were demanding answers on why such a tragedy was allowed to happen in the first place. Committees were formed to investigate the tragedy. The council was quick to reply to the public outcry, stating that they couldn't afford to send anymore huntsmen with the increased Grimm activity at the borders of the wall.

Survivors were interviewed by the committees. Even the huntsmen assigned at the borders were asked to confirm the council statement of increased Grimm activity.

Months of investigation, the committees was finally ready to publish their findings. They ruled that the council was in the right, collapsing the tunnels to prevent further tragedy was a necessary action. Even the decision to refuse to send more huntsmen due to the increased Grimm activity at the borders, was ruled to be a necessary action, due to the possible chance of a Grimm invasion of Vale. Though the council wasn't faulted for those two action, they were ruled as responsible for the tragedy by the committee.

...

When plans for the expansion were being drafted, the council decided to send only sixty huntsmen and huntresses to defend the three hundred workers. They were warned by the headmaster of Beacon, that such small numbers wouldn't be enough to defend the workers against Grimm attacks. The warnings were ignored and the plan was put into actions.

Day nineteen of the construction, the council received numerous reports from the huntsmen stationed at Mountain Glenn. The reports stated that they were stretched thin and they need more huntsmen to properly protect the workers. The council decided to send one more team of huntsmen.

Day sixty four of the construction, most of the infrastructure was nearing completion. Increased Grimm attacks was reported, though most of the Grimm were young, the huntsmen feared that the older Grimm may decide to attack as well. Reinforcements were requested, but the council denied the request to send more huntsmen.

Day seventy five of the construction, Minor and Major Ursa and Beowolves were spotted leading small packs of Grimm on the outskirt of Mountain Glenn. Reinforcements was requested again, and denied by the council again.

Day one hundred of the construction (two hours before the fall of Mountain Glenn), a small herd of Goliaths were discovered nearby and a flock of Nevermore were seen flying in the distance. Reinforcements were demanded or they will be forced to evacuate the workers. The council decided to recall huntsmen from the wall and from the badlands to assemble a platoon to assist the huntsmen assigned at Mountain Glenn. They would have been ready to deploy in a few hours at least that was the plan till they received the distress call from Mountain Glenn. The city was under siege of a Grimm invasion, and to make matters worse Grimm activity at the walls drastically increased. The council was faced with a dilemma either they send the platoon to help repel the Grimm invasion at Mountain Glenn or send them to the walls in case the Grimm decide to attack.

The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few, as the council decided to send the platoon of huntsmen to the wall. They used this motto again when the Grimm breached the underground shelter, to collapse the tunnels.

...

Though the actions near the end could be justified, but what could never be forgiven is their negligence in the beginning. Ignoring the warning of the headmaster, and ignoring the huntsmen request for reinforcements multiple times. If they only listened to their huntsmen stationed at Mountain Glenn then this disaster could have been prevented, and because of their negligence they cost the lives of hundreds.

The council members were forced to resign from their positions, and face ten years of imprisonment for criminal negligence. The families of the deceased received compensation from the city of Vale for their tragic loss. New council members were elected and they quickly passed laws to prevent such negligence from happening again.

Though justice was served, the fall of Mountain Glenn will forever haunt the kingdom of Vale and it will be forever remember in history as another city that has fallen to the Grimm.

...

Forty years has passed since that fateful day, Mountain Glenn now serves as a nesting ground for the Grimm. The roads were overrun with weeds and other plant life. The tall skyscrapers were used as shelter for the avian species of the Grimm, at least the ones that were still standing. The smaller buildings were perfect dens for the Beowolves and Ursa.

In a few decades, nature will fully take back Mountain Glenn. In a century, nature will erase any trace that there ever was a city in the first place. Till then, this desolate metropolis will remain as a reminder of the threat Grimm posed to humanity.

The Grimm aren't the only ones to inhabit the desolate metropolis, deep in the underground mines of Mountain Glenn the White Fang decided to make it their base of operation.

The White Fang, once a peaceful organization that protested for equal rights for the Faunus, eventually decided that their old methods weren't working. If the humans won't give them equal rights then the Faunus would take it by force.

The leader of the once peaceful White Fang tried to dissuade them from path of violence, stating that it would only breed more hatred for the Faunus. But they refused to listen, they were tired of being a second class citizen. Tired of working in horrible conditions for less than minimal wage, tired of being deny services at businesses, and tired of the discrimination everywhere they go. They had enough and the peaceful protests accomplishes nothing.

Disheartened by the hatred in their eyes, the leader step down from his position and left the organization. And in his place four new people took his now vacant position. Each of them will be assigned a kingdom to operate in. The kingdom of Vale was assigned to a young bull Faunus named Adam Taurus. His was one of the best combatants in the organization and his cunning was unmatched.

Despite his youth Adam was highly respected in the organization. And he manage to lead many successful raids and attacks on known Faunus discriminators. His pupil Blake Belladonna, a female feline Faunus, was known throughout the organization as their best infiltrator and saboteur. She is able to blend in with her surrounding so well and move silently that even other Faunus can't hear her coming up behind them.

...

Their previous base of operation was an abandon warehouse in the industrial side of Vale. Though they were force to abandon it when a mole exposed their location to the Vale police department.

After executing the mole, Adam decided to move their base of operation to the wilderness, where they were least likely to be discovered by the police or the huntsmen and huntresses. Once the base was up and running, they once again began their raids and attacks.

...

"Sir, we received Intel from the Atlas division, that the Schnee will be transporting a large shipment of Dust to Vale" reported Adam's loyal Lieutenant. The chainsaw wielding Faunus has been with the White Fang since its formation, and his unquestioning loyalty to his leaders had him quickly rise up in the ranks. He like many in the White Fang had an undying hatred for the Schnee, with their treatment of the Faunus workers and their unfair wages. So when he received the Intel from the Atlas division about the shipment, he had to fight back a grin.

"Tell Blake to get ready." Replied the bull Faunus. Before the Lieutenant could respond to the order, a White Fang grunt burst through the tent flap.

"Sir, there a group of humans outside our camps. They are requesting an audience with you" the grunt relayed his message before the Lieutenant can reprimand him for entering the tent unannounced.

"The nerve of those humans, I will take care of them Sir."

"No, let them through. I want to know why they came here for."

"Yes, Sir"

...

It been months since that fateful meeting with the vile woman and her pawns. She requested an alliance, but he knew that the White Fang will be nothing more than her pawns to use as she saw fit. So he vehemently denied her request, and let her go. He will forever regret that decision, he should have killed her and her pawns there. But at the time he didn't believe her to be a threat. So when she came back the next day, something was different about her. The air became heavier and heavier the closer she got and her eyes glowed with malice.

She again made her request for an alliance and this time Adam knew it was a demand. And to confirm his suspicion she alight the ground in front of him. If there something Adam learned in his life is to know when he outmatch, and judging by the bodies of his men she can easily end him before he could so much as touch her.

He reluctantly agreed to the alliance. Before she left, she told him to move his base of operation to the Dust mines of Mountain Glenn.

It took him and his men weeks to clear out the Grimm in the mines and to set up the living quarters. Once the base was set up, he sent a squad of his men to map out the mines. He then sent another squad of his men to Vale, to help one of the vile woman's pawn with the Dust robberies. When he first met Roman Torchwick, he had to restrain himself from gutting the racist.

He will continue to obey her, but when she least expect it he will cut her down. Oh, how he will relish the surprise in her eyes as the light slowly fades. And once she is taken care of, her pawns will face a similar fate starting with Torchwick.

His musing was cut short when one of the men he sent to explore the mines came rushing towards him. He was carrying something in his hands, he couldn't tell what though as it was covered in a red cloth.

"Sir, we found something."

"What is it?"

"We found a sealed room, that look like it been sealed for centuries. And in the center of the room was an altar with a book on it."

"And you thought an old book was worth my time, why?"

"Sir, when we enter the room strange things starting happening. Our light started to flicker, we saw movement out of the corner of our eyes, and the closer we got to the book we started to hear whispers. Though that all stop when Mitch covered the book with his rag."

As the grunt was explaining his reasoning, Adam was planning on having his men checked by a Faunus who once was a psychiatrist before joining the White Fang.

Seeing the look of disbelief on his leader face, the grunt removed the rag. Suddenly all the lights in the room went out, and indistinguishable whispers were heard. Adam pulled Wilt from Blush, believing that he was being ambushed. But there was no one else except for him and the grunt. He could have sworn he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. He felt a cold shiver run up his back and the whisper slowly became louder and louder till the voices were practically screaming. He was slowly being driven mad, then the voices went silence. A moment later the lights came back on. He looked over to the other person in the room and saw that he covered the book with the rag. With the disbelief gone from his superior eyes, the grunt asked what he should do with the book.

"I want you to gather any member who once were historian, professors, neurologist, or member of the scientific community. I want them to study this book, to find out what it is and why it causes these effects. But make sure to tell them, to study this book in short intervals, I don't want any of them to be driven mad."

"Yes, Sir" the grunt reply as he left Adam's quarter, taking the book with him. Maybe this book will provide him the solution to end the vile woman. It may also be the key that will finally place the Faunus in their rightful place as rulers of this world, and humanity will finally know what it like to be treated as a second class citizen. Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

When Daniel Abaddon was a small child, he dreamt of becoming the next Raziel Solomon. Who is well known in the scientific community for his break-through work with mankind greatest asset against the Grimm; Dust.

Because of Solomon ingenious, new application for Dust were discovered. Advances in the fields of medicine, transportation, and engineering are due to his findings. Bringing in a new golden age for the kingdoms.

Before his unfortunate demise, Solomon was trying to discover the molecular structure of Dust, in hopes that it could be synthesis in a laboratory environment. But sadly Solomon was assassinated during a press conference, his assassin took his own life before he could be arrested and interrogated. Investigations were launched to discover the motive for the assassination. Solomon was buried in his hometown's cemetery.

Months of investigation turned up nothing, the assassin was a simple farmer with no history of mental disorder, or even having previous contact with the deceased Solomon. Though the investigation turned up nothing, it didn't stop people from coming up with their own theories for the assassination. Some believed it to be a government conspiracy, while other believed that the Dust companies wanted to silence Solomon before he can discover how to synthesis Dust which in turn would drive down the prices. The world will never know the motive for the assassination.

...

Years has passed since that fateful day, a young Faunus couples moved to the big city. They used to live in a frontier town mostly populated by Faunus, but due to recent Grimm attacks they decided to move to Vale; where they believed would be safe to raise their children.

When they arrived at Vale, they had only a few hundred Lien to their names. The only house they could afford was a small, one story house in the slums. The house was in disrepair, the roof would leak when it rained, the front door was a slab of scrap metal they found on the street, and all the windows were either cracked or broken.

Even though most people won't want to live in such conditions, the couple made the best out of their situation. They patched up the roof the best they can, though it will still leak but not as much as it did before. They left the cracked windows alone and covered the broken ones with cardboard.

Once everything was unpacked and they were settled in, the husband went to go apply for a job at the docks. Though it barely paid enough to support his family, he wouldn't dare complain as the supervisor was known to fire people for asking for a raise.

A month later his wife went into labor, and his son was born. They would name him Daniel Abaddon after his great grandfather.

...

Daniel would spend most of his childhood indoors as his mother didn't want him wandering around the slums. So at an early age Daniel began to read, he mostly read fantasy books that he checked out at his school's library. But over the years his interest swayed. One day he decided to read something else, he read his textbooks from school. He read each textbook from cover to cover, absorbing the knowledge they contained. His interest in the world of science was peaked.

He was determine to learn about the workings of the world. He returned his fantasy books and checked out Understanding of Dust and its Properties by Raziel Solomon, The Origin of Life by Michael Sur, The Great Unknown by Marcus Thomas, and many others.

...

Daniel graduated from high school two years earlier than his classmates. He was accepted to Vale University of Technology and Science at the age of eighteen with a full-tuition scholarship. In under four years he managed to earn multiple master degrees in science such as Bioinformatics, Medical science in Neurology, and science of Dust.

When he was studying to earn his science of Dust degree, he planned to follow in his idol's footsteps. He was determine to be the one to complete Solomon's work on the molecular structure of Dust.

As the days passed by, Daniel remember the book he once read as a child; The Great Unknown. Where it discussed the biggest mysteries yet to be solved, such as the origin of Dust, the origin of Grimm, the universe, and finally the brain. While many of the properties of Dust were discovered, no one knows where it came from or how it was formed. Information on the Grimm is scarce, we barely know about their life cycle. We have no clues why they are attracted by negative emotions, why they seek to destroy us and our creations, why they evaporate upon death, and we definitely have no idea where they came from.

Our knowledge of the universe is even scarcer than our knowledge of Grimm. We tried to launch satellites to space, but the Dust propelled rockets fail when they leave the atmosphere. Few observatories were built, but over the years they were destroyed by the Grimm. Seeing that they had to be built away from the city to avoid light population, and they have to be at high altitudes in order to avoid distortion of the starlight. Which meant they were built on mountaintops.

These observatories were perfect targets for the avian species of the Grimm such as Nevermore. After the destruction of the observatories, the kingdoms refused to build anymore; seeing them as a waste of resources and manpower. Thus ended Remnant space exploration, snuffed out in its infancy.

The final mystery explained in the book was the brain. We only had a basic concept of its functions and how it look like. Throughout history Man and Faunus work diligently to uncover the mysteries that surrounded the mind. But little progress was made.

He originally planned to devout his time to studying Dust, and hopefully discover the molecular structure of Dust. But now he plans to discover the inner working of the brain. The other two mysteries were unattainable at the moment, seeing as space exploration was no longer being pursed and studying of Grimm had a high mortality rate. He signed up for more classes that he felt will help him in his research. And through hard work and lots of sleepless nights Daniel managed to attain those degrees in under four years.

At his graduation, he heard from his fellow graduates that Atlas was recruiting people to work on a project that dealt with unlocking the secrets of the mind. Seeing a rare opportunity to completing one of his life goals, Daniel booked a flight to Atlas. After saying goodbyes to his parents and promising to keep in touch with them, Daniel left to Atlas.

...

The flight to Atlas from Vale took about six hours. The airbus was escorted by two heavily armed bullhead throughout the trip. Occasionally dealing with a few Nevermores or other avian Grimm.

Once the airbus landed at Atlas International Airport, Daniel hailed a cab after he retrieved his luggage. The cab dropped him off at the Seven Sanctum Corporation, a leading company in the medical industries and also the company in charge of the recruitment for the project. The Seven Sanctum Corporation headquarters was located in the business sector of Atlas, and lucky for Daniel there was a small motel across the street from the company.

After renting a room and dropping off his luggage, he took a quick shower and donned his best suit. He left the motel room with a briefcase in his right hand, which contain his resume and multiple degrees, and crossed the street. He enter the building and immediately headed to the receptionist.

"Excuse me Miss, I am here to apply for the program."

A frown grew on the receptionist face when she saw the man extra appendage on his head. "I am sorry sir, but Seven Sanctum Corporation has already recruited personnel required for the project."

"That must be a mistake, I called before I left and they told me that they were still recruiting and I could apply here." Daniel replied slightly agitated at the woman attitude and facial expression. The receptionist was quick to reply.

"I am sorry sir, but we are no longer recruiting and I must ask you to leave."

"Is there someone I can speak to?"

"Sir, I will not ask you again. If you refuse to leave I will be forced to call security." Seeing that he will get nowhere with her, he left the building. As he was exiting the building he heard the receptionist murmured," Good riddance filthy animal."

Well that was a waste of time, lucky he had a backup plan. The Schnee Dust Company was currently hiring researchers, and with their equipment Daniel was sure he can discover the molecular structure of Dust. With that in mind, he hailed another cab and asked the cab driver to drop him off at the Schnee Dust Company headquarter. The cab driver, a bear Faunus, warned him that the Schnee's private security force will not let him in.

He ignored the cab driver warning. As they arrived at the destination, the streets were clogged with protesters. Majority of the protestor were Faunus with a few humans among them. They carried picket signs with phrases such as "STOP THE DISCRIMINATION", "BETTER WAGES", and "WE ARE NOT SLAVES!"

Standing in front of the protestor in a straight line to block entrance to the property was the Schnee private security force. They were equipped with Kevlar armor, a gas mask, a metal helmet, and each of them carried a riot shield with a baton in their other hand. In the middle of the heavily armor group of men, was what Daniel believe to be the head of security.

Instead of carrying a baton and riot shield in his hands, he had a microphone. The closer they got to the site, Daniel was able to hear what the man was saying. "You are trespassing on private property, disband and leave at once!" The response from the protestor was more chanting for better wages.

Seeing the barely control chaos happening with eyes, Daniel asked the cab driver if the protestors were workers of the company. "Some of them are, but most of the protestors are from the White Fang. They set up protest and boycotts against companies and businesses that are known to discriminate against Faunus. A waste of time if you ask me, nothing will change."

Daniel paid the cab driver and thanked him for the ride. As he got out of the vehicle, the head security once again announce to the crowd that they were trespassing and must leave the private property. He walked passed the protestor, the private security tense up at his approach. "Sir, I need you to leave this is private property."

"I am here to apply for a job."

"I will not ask you again" as he said that one of the heavily armor men step forward. Daniel turned around and left. He didn't want the confrontation to turn ugly. Seeing the security force turn away a fellow Faunus, the protestors began more loudly in their protest. He walked down the sidewalk, no direction in mind as the Schnee Dust Company was his only backup plan.

After a while mindless wondering around, he decided to return at a later time when the protestors are gone. Hopefully then he will be allowed entrance. Instead of hailing another cab, he choose to walk back to the motel.

...

No luck today as the protestors were stay there. As they were there on the next day and the day after that. Knowing that there was a high possibility that the protestors will still be there today, he decided to call the Schnee Dust Company headquarters to get an appointment and hopefully they will tell the security to let him in.

He spent ten minutes waiting on call hold before he was finally transfer to the receptionist. "Hello this is Kelly, and you have reached the Schnee Dust Company. How should I place this call?"

"Hello, I am Daniel Abaddon and I was wondering if I could set up an appointment to go apply for a job"

"You don't need to set up an appointment. Just come on over to the Schnee Dust Company and apply."

"I tried to do that, but the security won't let me through."

"I see. Tell me what position are you applying for?"

"I heard you were hiring people for research and development."

"Okay, tell me something sir. Are you a Faunus or human?"

"What?"

"I said are you a Faunus or a human?"

"Why you must know this?"

"Just answer the question sir."

"Faunus" he answered and right away he was greeted by silence as the receptionist hung up the phone. He stared at the scroll in disbelief, then in a brief fit of rage he fling his scroll across the room where it bounce off the wall and bounce one more time on the floor before it came to a rest at the corner of the room. Taking a moment to calm down, Daniel began to rethinks his options. The Schnee Dust Company was a no go, bunch of racist pricks, where else can he go apply that will help him achieve his goals.

There was the Photon Group Inc., they are a medical equipment manufacturer and developer. While they weren't doing any studies about the brain, they certainly had the equipment which if he was lucky he could use for his own research. Then there was the MTC Corp., they are a small Dust company that hasn't been bought out by the Schnee yet. If the first option doesn't work out hopefully they will be hiring personnel.

...

He was deny entrance at the Photon Group Inc. and the MTC Corp. was just bought out by the Schnee. Coming to Atlas was a mistake, but he couldn't afford to head back to Vale and his meager amount of Lien was slowly running out. Unless he wanted to leave in the streets, he had to find employment somewhere.

The only places that were willing to hire a Faunus was at a diner owned by another Faunus, the mine quarry, or the sanitation department aka garbage collector. He decided to work at the diner, which so happens to be nearby the mines.

Most of their clientele were the miners that came to the diner after work for a quick meal. While he was serving their meals, he heard them complain about the low pay, and the long hours and unsafe working conditions.

Each day the miners will vocally paint a picture of their suffering. Maybe he should join the White Fang, and protest against all the injustice. As he was pondering this, the T.V which was normally on sports, was now on the news. Someone must have change the channel when he wasn't paying attention.

"We just received word that Mountain Glenn was overrun. The huntsmen and huntresses assigned there were overwhelmed and Vale councilmen decided to collapse the tunnels to prevent the Grimm from reaching Vale. Death tolls are unknown but they are estimated to be in the hundreds. We will bring you more coverage when more information comes up."

Silence was what greeted everyone, hearing the death of so many people was enough silence a packed diner. The silence lasted a few minutes before it was finally broken by someone." Hey Jerry isn't your brother a worker at that place." Jerry didn't respond as he quickly left the establishment.

...

News coverage of Mountain Glenn lasted for weeks. The official death counts was at two hundred and thirty six. An investigation was underway, and during that time Daniel decided to join the White Fang. And he stayed with them for forty years. Even when the White Fang decided to follow the path of violence, he stayed. Because of his old age he couldn't be used as a combatant. While he couldn't fight doesn't mean he was useless, because of his education and intellect he was given the position of weapon manufacturer.

He made explosives, ammunitions, and maintain the weapons of the White Fang. Their old base was an abandoned warehouse till it was compromised by a mole. Their new base was located in the wilderness. Then suddenly out of the blue, Adam made an alliance with a group of humans and ordered that we move our base to the old mines of Mountain Glenn.

Once it was cleared, Daniel began to set up shop and he was almost done when a low level grunt burst through the door. "Sir, Adam is assembling a task force. I was ordered to gather our best minds in the White Fang. Please report to the briefing room." As quick as the grunt delivered the message, he was gone, probably to tell more people about the meeting. He did noticed one thing as the grunt left and that was that he had something in his hand. He couldn't tell what the grunt had because it was covered in a red rag. Well he should head to the meeting, to see what the fess is about.

When he got to the briefing room, there was four other people there. One of them was Adam, and the other three were various members he saw around the base. He sat down on the nearest open seat as Adam began to discuss what the meeting is about. "Today the group I sent to map out the mines discovered something. A sealed room and inside that room was a peculiar object; a book. This book is the reason why you four have been summoned here. I need to analyze this book and it effects"

"What are these effects you spoke of sir?" person sitting next to him asked.

"This book seems to affect electronics, causing them to fail. They also seem to cause auditory and visional hallucination. I want you four to discover why, and I want you four to figure out how to reproduce these effects. One more thing, be sure to study this book in short durations as this book seems to have a psychological effect and I don't want any of my men to be driven insane. Understand your mission." After receiving multiple nods Adam continued," Good then you are dismissed."

...

They decided to set up shop at his workplace. The Dusts, ammunitions, and other miscellaneous where removed from the room. Before any work was done the men took turns saying their names, there field of studies, skills, and previous employment. Daniel was the first to go," My name is Daniel Abaddon, I have degrees in bioinformatics, medical science of neurology, and science of Dust. I know how to properly handle all Dust types and I am in charge of the White Fang weapon manufacturing and maintenance."

The Faunus to the right of Daniel was next to go," I am Wayne Michael, I have a master in psychology, and my previous employment was at Vale Asylum of the Criminally Insane as a Doctor's assistant."

The next guy's name is Dean Wick. He was a historian and an archaeologist, he spent most of his time studying fallen kingdoms. The last member of the group was a fox Faunus named Freeman Isaac, he was also a historian and he spent most his life translating documents that were written in dead languages.

With that out of the way, they immediately began working. They first removed the rag from the book to see firsthand the effects. As soon as the book was uncovered all the lights in the room went out. Indistinguishable whispers were heard by everyone in the room, they saw movement from the corner of their eyes. The whispers got louder and louder, they were almost deafening.

Wayne tried to cover the book, but Daniel stop him. He wanted to see what would happen next. Shadows began to accumulate at different points of the room. They were forming a vaguely human shape. Dean had his hands on his ears as the whispers which now became shouting grew to be too loud for him.

The breaking point was when eyes started forming on the book, Wayne quickly covered the book with the rag. The shadows creatures disappeared and the shouting voices went silent. The lights came back on after a moment. Dean left as soon as the lights came back on, his face was drain of color. The others were equally shaken, the only one who seemed unaffected was Daniel. He was beyond fascinated, never before had he ever encounter something this unnatural. Even the Grimm pale in comparison.

This book was the biggest discoverer to be ever made. If he can uncover all its secret, he will be forever remember in the pages of history. He moved forward to remove the rag, but he was stopped when Wayne's hand tightly gripped his wrist; stopping him from reaching the rag. "I believe this is enough for today, and remember Adam's order. We are not allow to study the book for prolong periods of time."

Daniel open his mouth to protest, but hesitated. Maybe he was right, he and the others should compare notes on what they experience to make sure they experienced the same phenomena. Yes that was a sound plan, he could always study the book in secret when the others have left. Now where did Dean left to? Judging by his facial expression he seen something that they haven't.


End file.
